Little Bunnies
by addictivetendency
Summary: If you think about it, Kamui actually knows how to do household chores.


Due to personal beliefs, this isn't a harusame!kagura fic per se, but I made it as close as my views could allow lol i originally wanted to make this an okikagu fic but it was kinda hard, so it ended up being a family-fic lol this is for anonymoustrash i hope u find inspiration in this very short fic 💕

PS: im still not reading the manga so i have no idea where the story is now at this point lol

* * *

"The Little Miss left."

There was a painfully awkward silence that proceeded as Abuto followed his superior from one room to another. The longer the silence, the faster his Captain seemed to be walking. Of course, there was no trouble keeping up.

It would have been easy to read the expression of the Captain had the situation been different. For most of Abuto's life knowing Kamui, the older Yato knew of how dysfunctional the latter's family situation was. Had it been another time, his superior would definitely shrug the information off.

But, a few years prior, something somewhat surprising came aboard their ship in the form of the Captain's younger sister.

Abuto knew how impulsive their Captain was and knew better than to question the rationale behind his actions, but, even after that fiasco with Utsuro back on Earth, this scenario never even passed his mind.

The Little Miss, as Abuto came to call her, had tailed behind her brother, carrying what looked like her few belongings wrapped in a large cloth. Looking at them then, walking so close to each other, Abuto had remembered his first encounter with the siblings years ago. It took a long time, but, maybe the Captain finally decided he didn't want to end up a villain after all.

There were questions of course. The crew didn't mind that the sister had tagged along, just that they were curious as to what events had transpired to come up with this conclusion. They badgered Abuto to ask the Captain, since he was the closest to him, but only received ominous glances any time he brought up the topic.

Piquing his curiosity, he resorts to asking the girl instead.

"I didn't want to go with Papi." she had said, in between chewing the left-over food the Captain had given her. Well, not necessarily "give". Ever since the Little Miss had come aboard, the Captain hasn't finished any of his meals (which was odd since he was a very heavy eater) and his sister happens to be more than willing to finish it for him. "I'll save Sadaharu faster this way."

Abuto knew about the large dog she had owned. It was actually the thing that had spared their asses in that fight. And it actually made sense that she had opted to utilize her brother's resources. Both her father and brother had contacts out of Earth but the Captain had more means of survival compared to Umibozu.

The months that lead after that was actually normal. It's just that the whole ship had adjusted to its new member.

The Captain's sister would occasionally go out, no doubt trying to find a solution for her mutt, only to come back like a child would after they had gone out to play– an absolute mess. There were scratches and light bruises (which would heal around the next day) and her clothes would be dirty and tattered. This went on for a while and she must've run out of clothes to ruin because the crew mistook her for their captain, one day, when she came back wearing a ruined 7th division's uniform and her growing hair escaping its braid.

All of this had been well and fine for a few more months and the Little Miss had grown into adapting to their way of living. And, if Abuto was being honest, they even came to acknowledge her as more than just their superior's sister. Maybe even a comrade.

And the Captain seemed to be warming up to his sister again. So, at this point, it was a bit difficult to tell how he'd react.

Sensing that Abuto wouldn't really get an answer, he asks the Captain if he needs anything else and he'll be on his way.

As he heads for the door, he thought he heard his Captain say something about finally being able to finish his food and not having to fix ruined uniforms.

END

i thought this was kinda cute tell me what u think (maybe i'll make an okikagu sequel who knows haha)


End file.
